


Melancholia; Hamlet, rewritten

by mydearconfidant



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Minor Violence, Poetry, Sexism, implied mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydearconfidant/pseuds/mydearconfidant
Summary: Ophelia gets her own justice.





	Melancholia; Hamlet, rewritten

Hysteria  
a disorder  
that is in women alone 

Ophelia  
Pushes him into the water

Or

She pulls him  
into the water with her

Riptide

And  
Rises

Hell hath no fury  
Like a woman scorned


End file.
